


Manipulate

by weekendoffender



Category: Skins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid actually likes being manipulated. He's not stupid, he knows what Tony is, he just likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulate

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "manipulate" at the LJ community 'SKINSKINKS'. Oh, and this isn't beta'd so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Some people think Sid is stupid. He knows why this is, but it still aggravates him to no end. He see's them shaking their heads when Tony tells him to get something for him. Hears them tsk under their breath when Tony tells him to shut up. Makes him pick up a dropped book. Pushes in front of him in a line. Shags the girl he's had his eye on for weeks.

Some people think Sid is stupid because he lets Tony treat him this way. But truth is, Sid loves it. Thrives on it. No, he's not stupid at all. Because when Tony tells him to get something, Sid has to fend off the sudden arousal from being ordered around. When Tony tells him to shut up, Sid has to hide the creeping up his cheeks from being spoken down to. When Tony makes him pick up a dropped book he knows the boy will be checking out his arse. Pushes in front of him in line, Tony brushes a firm hand against his crotch. Shags the girl Sid's been pretending to eye off so Tony will come to him, reeking of sex, and he'll describe every single way Sid is a better shag while he drives his dick into him.

So no, Sid isn't stupid. Tony might be a manipulative prick, but Sid wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
